Lost In Time
by May Portland
Summary: Trapped in 2002, several pilots struggle to find their way home. Things get even more difficult when both the USAF and the media get involved. Crossover with Stargate SG1
1. Prologue

**Lost In Time**

_"Trapped in 2002, several pilots struggle to find their way home. Things get even more difficult when both the USAF and the media get involved. Crossover with Stargate SG-1."_

No one could have imagined one small thing like that could cause so much trouble. However, the flux capacitor just did what it was designed to do in the first place, just not when it was supposed to do it – and now, Heero Yuy has to pay the price and the people of the SGC will have to clean up the mess… more or less.

Disclaimer: GundamW is © Sotsu Agency. Stargate SG-1 is © MGM.

_Prologue _

_**April 2, AC195**_

The sky was black, and filled with stars. Normally, it would have been a beautiful sight, but right now, five people in an abandoned resource satellite had other things to take care of.

"Are you almost done yet?" a man yelled to another. "We haven't got much time left!"

"Yes, yes, one moment," the other man replied, "G, are you _sure_ you installed the flux capacitor the right way up? Its shape seems so…"

"Oh, _do_ shut up, H," G replied casually. His doctor's coat was clearly visible, now that he was standing near the only artificial source of light in the small room. "I hope you realize we're doing something _very_ important here."

"Gentlemen!" yet another voice said. "Stop arguing. It's almost ready and…"

"Even better yet, J," a tall, bald man said. "It _is_ ready."

For a moment, there was an awful silence.

"Are we absolutely _sure_ we want to do this? Once we launch it, there's no way back."

"We are well aware of the risks, S. How many times have we discussed this yet? Twenty? Thirty?"

"Yes, I know that," S bit back, "But I still have my doubts. It'll change the course of history and we don't know what the consequences will be! For all we know…"

"It's true that we are taking a considerable risk here," J interrupted, "But the current course history is taking is the wrong way, and we all know that. If we want to change it, we've got to go back to where it all started. We have to prevent Heero Yuy's death. That way, the colonies will stay united, this awful war will never take place, and we won't have to launch Operation Meteor."

When J heard no comments, he continued and switched the device on. "Gentlemen, in less than twenty seconds, we will be taken twenty years back in time, to April 2nd, AC175. There, we will prevent Heero Yuy's assassination and by doing so, change the course of history. G, commence countdown."

"Ten seconds… nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"

All five scientists closed their eyes, held their breath –

"Did it work?"

"I didn't feel anything."

"Me neither."

"Were we supposed to?"

S looked at the fuel level of the device. "The flux level hasn't dropped. We're still in AC195."

"Damnit! Why won't it work?"

"Let's try again…"

But again, nothing happened. On the 3rd of April, the doctors tried again. Nothing happened. After the 3rd of April, they tried every day. Nothing ever happened.

Then came April 6th. The doctors realized that they had failed, and launched an alternate version of Operation Meteor. No one ever saw the flux device again… or at least, that's what four of the five scientists thought.


	2. Part I

**Lost In Time**

_Part I_

_**December 25, AC196**_

The sky was black, and filled with stars. Normally, it would have been a beautiful view, but right now, two people didn't really have the need to pay attention to the stars – one moment off-guard could mean the difference between victory and defeat.

* * *

_"So, what's this button for?" a very young Wu Fei, the pilot currently piloting Altron Gundam, asked._

_A bald, tall man, commonly known as Master O, looked at his very young apprentice. "That is something you will have to figure out on your own. Use it when you really feel you need to. Or when there is no other way out."_

_Although young Wu Fei did not know what Master O was talking about, he knew it meant that he was given a great responsibility – of something that could alter both the past and the present._

* * *

"I don't approve of Relena Peacecraft. It's wrong to think you can achieve peace by just throwing away the weapons and locking up the soldiers," Wu Fei nearly yelled. 

"Is that why we should allow Mariemeia to be a dictator?" Heero countered, blocking Wu Fei's attack.

"It will be something for the soldiers to go by and…"

"That may be fine for now, but she's only repeating history," Heero replied, "The sad and miserable history of war! If we don't stop it now, they'll need soldiers like us again! The tragedy called history will just be repeated. Wu Fei, tell me. How many more people do we have to kill?"

Heero's tirade was followed by a short silence. Flashes of memories shot through his mind. The girl. The dog. The city. The fire. And it was all his fault. "How many more times do I have to kill that girl and her puppy? Zero never gave me an answer…Tell me, Wu Fei!"

The pilot in question didn't know how to react as he saw his – former – fellow Gundam pilot falling down towards the surface of the water. Without thinking twice, he pushed the button, _the_ button. For over a year, he hadn't touched it. Somehow, it never felt like the right moment to activate it. But now, it did.

Heero braced himself for the impact with the water – three, two, one…

But instead of crashing into the deep, blue ocean, he saw a bright white flash, and immediately realized that this was not a good sign. Instead of water all around him, he saw – stars, many stars, and Earth from a great distance. Yes – he remembered – hours before, he'd been here. It was the rendezvous point with Wing Zero. Quatre had sent his shuttle here, because Heero had insisted that he'd receive it somewhere other than the remaining three Gundam pilots. Mainly because he still had some unfinished business with Wu Fei, in which he didn't want to involve the others, but also because he didn't want Trowa, Duo, nor Quatre to catch the glimpse of relieve on his face as soon as he re-entered Zero's cockpit. It had been really hard for him, to let Zero go. Of course, he wanted to contribute to world peace by sending his Gundam towards the sun, but nonetheless, Wing Zero had been the only consistent thing in his life the past few months.

And now this. Although Heero wasn't easily caught off-guard, he certainly never expected something like this to ever happen to him. What was it that happened anyway? He supposed that he was somehow instantly transported from Earth to outer space. He had no idea if technology like that existed already, and if yes – was it in the hands of Dekim Barton? That would certainly explain why Wu Fei had such a thing in his possession. But then again, _why_ did Wu Fei use it?

However, Heero pushed the many questions aside, as he remembered Earth's current situation, and imagined that it would probably be best if he reached Earth as soon as possible. Or so he thought.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Jack was not pleased. Oh, Jack was not pleased at all. Not only was it five in the morning, but somehow, General Hammond had found the most unpleasant way to interrupt his annual fishing trip. The Colonel hoped that whatever Hammond had to say, would be _very_ important, otherwise… well, he had yet to figure out that part – but it wouldn't be pleasant.

"So, campers, what's the matter?" he said, as soon as he entered the briefing room. Apparently, General Hammond had called all members of SG-1 back to base – Teal'c, who had been visiting Chulak; Daniel, who had been helping some other archeologist in Seatlle with some weird texts; and Sam… although she never had left the base in the first place.

"Well, Colonel – I suggest you take a seat. What I'm about to say is of great importance… and I'm afraid it's not very good news."

"That's new…" Jack muttered, but decided to keep quiet as the General shot him a quick glance.

"Just a few hours ago, the Tok'ra contacted us – saying that one of their operatives undercover in Apophis' fleet, discovered that they are preparing a direct assault on Earth."

"Not again," Jack moaned, "I _really_ hate that guy."

"But what about the Protected Planets Treaty?" Daniel asked, "I thought we'd set up an agreement with the Asguard and the System Lords that our planet would be safe, as long as we didn't… interfere with Goa'uld-business at a… large scale, or something like that anyway."

"That's what we thought, too, Doctor Jackson," Hammond replied, "But apparently, Apophis has chosen to deny that. The Tok'ra think, that by defeating us, Apophis will achieve a greater status among the System Lords…"

"General Hammond, when are we to expect Apophis' fleet?"

"We don't know, Teal'c," the bald man from Texas replied, "It could be weeks, days, hours – hell, even minutes. You all know as well as I do that Apophis can be most unpredictable."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Jack asked, suddenly wishing this was all a really bad nightmare, and he would wake up soon in his cabin at the lake.

"We'll come to that later on, Colonel. Unfortunately, Apophis' assault wasn't the only thing I wanted to discuss with you."

"Even worse news?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"We're not sure," Hammond replied, "All we know, is that Deep Space Radar Telemetry…"

"The real ones?"

"Yes, Colonel, the _real_ ones, discovered something _unusual_. With their Hubble Telescope."

"Their _Hubble Telescope_?" Sam exclaimed, "Why the Hubble? If it was something… _extra-terrestrial_, surely our scanners would've picked up something?"

"Hold on, Major, I haven't told you everything yet. After we received their message, we instantly scanned the coordinates they gave us."

"And?"

"Nothing. If we were to rely on the scanners, we'd probably never detected it in the first place. However, the picture Deep Space Radar Telemetry gave us, confirms that there _is_ something."

"But they can't be sure?" Sam asked incredulously, "Why can't they be sure? Either it's alien or not."

"Oh, it's definitely alien, Major Carter. But then again, it's also not."

"Oh, General…" Jack sighed, "Can't you just stop being so secretive and just tell us alright what it is that Deep Space Radar Telemetry saw?"

"Why don't you take a look at it yourselves," Hammond said, handing out four photographs.

"What's this supposed to be?" Jack asked, twice turning the photo hundred-eighty degrees, "It looks like…"

"A bird. Or an angel."

"Aw, come on, Sam!" Colonel O'Neill exclaimed, "You say that's a living… _thing_?"

"Well, I can't be sure, but I doubt it's technology. If yes, then whatever created the _thing_, is way smarter than we are, if no… I'm not sure about that."

"Say, Teal'c," Jack suddenly asked, "Ever saw one of these… things?"

"I have not, O'Neill," the ever stoic Jaffa responded, "In fact, I have never encountered anything that even resembled this… _thing_."

"Guys," Daniel interjected, "I think we should stop calling it '_thing_'. For all we know, it could be a living creature or something the like. Why don't we give it a name?"

"What, like Fifi or something?" Jack retorted, "It's not a dog!"

"I concur," General Hammond stated, "Doctor Jackson, what name did you have in mind?"

"Well, I didn't have one in mind yet, so I'm open for suggestions."

"How about '_Millennium Falcon'_?"

"Jack!"

"What? I think it fits the _thing_ just fine!"

"Alright, but let's drop the '_Millennium'_. You're not Han Solo."

"Colonel, Doctor Jackson," Hammond tried to calm the two men down, "I'm fine with the '_Falcon'_. Anyone objects? No? Alright then, _Falcon_ it is. Meanwhile, we've still got a situation on our hands, people. Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill – I want you two to lead the necessary preparations that have to be made in order to defense ourselves from Apophis. Doctor Jackson, Major Carter – you two will be given the task to find out whether or not the _Falcon_ is a threat to Earth. If yes, you'll have to come up with something we can defend ourselves from it, if no, you can join Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill. Any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Alright then, dismissed."

* * *

As soon as Heero was in scanning range – no, even _before_ he was in scanning range, Zero's pilot knew something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Here was Earth, right before his very eyes, yet there were no colonies to be seen. Not a single one. 

_What the hell happened…?_


	3. Part II

**Lost In Time**

_Part II_

**_Present Day_**

"Damnit, it's moving, it's moving!" a SGC-operative nearly yelled. Daniel and Sam, moments before they had still been discussing the _Falcon_ (_"What's it made of? It doesn't show up on our scanners, so…"_ or _"Do we know any species capable of building such a magnificent thing… eh, Falcon?"_ or _"Can we communicate with it?"_), came running into the control room.

"Where's it heading?"

"Earth!"

Daniel looked at Sam. "So… what should we do?"

"Sergeant, what's the _Falcon_'s ETA?"

"At this speed… nine minutes."

"Right," Sam started, "Let's do this – we try to contact it, but if it doesn't respond back before it passes the moon, assuming it's heading towards Earth, we'll… try to destroy it."

"But how?" Daniel exclaimed, worrying that there might not be a way to stop the _Falcon_.

Sam looked at her watch. "We have approximately six minutes and forty-five seconds to figure that out."

Daniel sighed. "Better get to work, then."

* * *

Six minutes and forty-five seconds later, Heero approached the moon with great caution. No colonies, no sign of the Lunar Base – the only things in geostationary orbit around Earth were shuttles and satellites, much like the ones he had seen in the very few history books he had once read. Also, he had tried to get in touch with the Preventors, but without any luck – there was some odd static on his receiver at all frequencies, that prevented him from sending any messages towards _Earth_. As Heero continued trying to decipher the static, quite a few thousand kilometers up ahead, important decisions were made.

* * *

"We have a go," General Hammond announced as most of the SGC-personnel had assembled in the control room, watching the nuke with the Naquadah-warhead (or "Death Star", as Jack had nicknamed it) make its way towards the _Falcon_.

"Estimated time of impact… thirty seconds," a lieutenant announced, "Twenty… ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…"

* * *

_Damnit_, Heero thought, as he saw a nuclear bomb heading towards Wing Zero, _What the hell is wrong with these people? I didn't do anything to them… yet._

He made some swift evasive maneuvers, and the nuke casually flew past him… towards the deep ends of outer space. As Zero's pilot studied the bomb, he noted that the warhead of the nuke had been made out of an unknown alloy – something much like Gundanium, yet not completely the same.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm back somewhere in the late twentieth, if not early twenty-first century… But that's not possible, is it? Time-travel is still a theory, however, judging at Earth's conditions and technology-development…Then, what was the alloy? Any alloy made in the past should be known in the After Colony era, right? Damnit, too many questions…and how's that decipherer doing?_

Heero checked the device, and discovered – much to his annoyance – that Earth's people had been trying to communicate with him for over the past six or seven minutes.

_That's why they send the nuke… they'd probably agreed that when I didn't reply before I passed the moon, they'd nuke Zero. I have to contact them… but it won't be so easy now. Especially not when they think I'm hostile…_

* * *

"It missed!" 

"What?" Sam nearly yelled, "How? That's not possible!"

"But it did, Major. Look at these readings, the Death Star is still active and flying right towards… outer space."

"Not on collision course with anything significant?"

"No ma'am."

"That's better news, if it would've collided with a star or worse, I think we would've noticed some of the effects…"

"And the Falcon?" General Hammond interrupted, "What's it doing now?"

"What I'd like to know," Sam added, "Is how the hell did it evade the nuke?"

"Eh, for the first question…" the lieutenant answered, "The Falcon has pulled to a halt and is now in geostationary orbit around Earth. As for Major Carter's question… NASA claims it did 'some very fancy tricks to avoid the damn nuke', or at least, that's what the first unofficial message from Challenger III said. We're still waiting for the official, and hopefully some images."

"Very well, lieutenant, keep us posted. The rest of you, dismiss-"

"Hold on, General," Daniel suddenly said, "I think it's trying to communicate with us!"

"It's trying to do – what?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Look at these readings!" the archeologist answered, "It's sending some sort of message, I think."

"He's right, General," the Major acknowledged, after she sat down behind one of the control room's computers, "I'm picking up a radio signal at a very high frequency. Maybe that's why we couldn't hear it before – we just… couldn't hear it."

"So…? You can pull some plugs and we'll be able to hear it?"

"Yes, Colonel, that would be pretty much it, in simple terms."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pull the damn plugs alright!"

* * *

"Just look at that…" Budd Philipps, one of the astronauts currently inhabiting the NASA shuttle Challenger III, exclaimed, "What d'ya think it is? Looks like some kind of… bird to me." 

"I don't know," his colleague, Tim van Buren, said – as stunned as Budd, "Houston said they relayed the message to Deep Space Radar Telemetry, so that they could handle it from there."

"DSRT? What are they gonna do with it? Shoot it down with their Hubble, or what?" Budd replied.

"You have a better idea? 'Cause I'm not…"

"Hell, Tim – I'm not saying Deep Space Radar Telemetry aren't good at what they're doing, but there ain't much they can do about it, right?"

"To hell with you, Buddy! There's no way I'm gonna interfere with some extra-terrestrial business. And I don't say this often – you know how I hate pulling rank – but as your superior, I order you to drop that thought. We're not gonna do it, Budd. And that's it."

Silently cursing, Budd retreated into the cockpit. That was his one moment of glory. For a few seconds there, he thought he'd seen his name in tomorrow's headlines:

" BUDD PHILIPPS – FIRST TO MAKE 'CONTACT' "

His name would've been famous:his lifelong dream forfilled...

_But it's not over yet…_

* * *

"Alright… it should work now," Sam said, entering a few codes in the SGC-computer, "I've recalibrated the high-frequency receiver, so if I replay the message we received just a couple of minutes… we should hear it correctly…" 

There was a short silence before –

"…_ to Earth. I have no hostile intentions. Please respond_."

"That's it?" Jack exclaimed, "That's all?"

Sam grinned sheepishly, "I think so."

"Major," General Hammond asked, "Where's the first part of the message? All I heard was '…Earth. I have no hostile intentions. Please respond.' Surely there was more to it than just that?"

"We can only find out if we respond, sir. Permission to…"

"Permission granted."

As Sam send back a message, various whispering voices could be heard from the remaining personnel in the SGC – "Was that a human voice?"

* * *

"_This is Stargate Command to…the yet unidentified flying object in geostationary orbit around our planet. We welcome you to Earth, and apologize for the fact that we tried to attack you, but we have had previous visitors who weren't so keen on… not using weapons. Could you please explain why you have entered our solar system?"_

_Why did I enter _their_ solar system? Because it's my goddamn solar system as well of course, _Heero thought.

"Can you please tell me what day it is today?" he replied.

There was a short silence, before the female voice replied. "_Today is June 25, in the Earth year 2002, but we highly doubt that'll do you any good. May I inquire why you wanted to know today's date?"_

_I traveled over two hundred years into the past… Next time I see Chang, I'll kill him. If I ever see him again, that is… Damnit, Yuy, focus!_

* * *

As Heero thought his next step through, the SGC-personnel assembled in the control room was waiting with anxiety for the _Falcon_ to reply. Seconds passed by, without the unidentified flying… object answering. 

"How come he doesn't reply?"

"I don't know, Colonel, I really don't know," Sam answered.

"So," General Hammond suddenly said, "What do we know of this _Falcon_ yet?"

"Well, for what it's worth – it's alive," Daniel said.

"It has no hostile intentions – yet," Jack added, knowing this could turn out to be either a disaster or a great opportunity to investigate the _being_.

"General Hammond," Teal'c said, looking at a green spot on a nearby monitor, "I believe the _Falcon_ is entering Earth's atmosphere."

"It's doing _what_?"

"I agree," Sam said, entering yet another dozen of codes into the computer, "It's heading towards… damn, it's heading here!"

"_Here_?" the General nearly yelled, "What do you mean, _here_, Major? Here, as in the United States, as in Colorado, as in Colorado Springs or as in Cheyenne Mountain?"

"I can't be sure, it's either Colorado Springs or Cheyenne Mountain. In any case, we're screwed unless we do something fast," Sam stated, "Damnit, it must have been tracking our signal all along!"

"I concur," General Hammond agreed, "We have a DEFCON 2 on our hands, folks. Make all necessary preparations, meanwhile, I'll contact the Pentagon and the President. Dismissed."


	4. Part III

**Lost In Time**

_Part III_

_**Present Day**_

Heero had his doubts. Oh yes, even he had his doubts from time to time… and this was one of those rare moments. After he'd heard that the year was 2002 instead of After Colony 195, he'd tracked the signal coming from Earth, blocked all further communications and headed towards the place where the signal had been coming from. Yes… there it was, on the Northern part of one of the smaller continents… _United States_, Heero thought, _I believe the country was called the United States_. _I can't land anywhere in the vicinity of the place where the signal comes from, it's too populated…wait, there's a forest nearby…_

* * *

"Major, the President wants to know the exact location of the _Falcon…_" 

Sam glanced at a screen, and replied back to the General, "Currently, it's still heading towards Colorado Springs, not Cheyenne Mountain… but a bit more southern."

"Why?" Daniel suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Why does it do that? I think it knows perfectly well that we're situated _here-_" Daniel pointed at the blue dot on the screen, "-and not somewhere… _there_. It makes no sense, if it wanted to attack us, why not do it right away?"

"Because it's day? And it doesn't want to be seen by the Colorado Springs inhabitants?" Sam guessed, "But that doesn't add up either, except for…"

"What, Sam?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, think about it," Sam replied, "_Why_ doesn't it want to be seen by the people of Colorado Springs? It risked a great deal of exposure by just approaching Earth – after all, Challenger III has spotted it when it was just in orbit around Earth. But… if I'm guessing right – and that's guessing that there was no place it could hide itself from the people in the shuttle. But, here on Earth, there are plenty of places it can hide…"

"… but how come he knows the people of Earth have never encountered aliens… in person, I mean. After all, you told him via the transmission that he wasn't the first extra-terrestrial encounter we've had," Daniel added, "There's no way you can tell that by just looking at a planet."

"So…" Sam said, "It either knew the majority of the people of Earth hasn't encountered extra-terrestrials yet, or it was taking a _huge_ guess."

At that moment, the General put down the phone. "I sure hope it's the latter, because otherwise, we have not only Apophis, but yet another threat to Earth on our hands. Doctor Jackson, Major Carter, as soon as the _Falcon_ lands on Earth, I want you to take four units with you and head towards it, see if you can prevent it from doing any damage to Earth."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

"So, next question," Daniel said, as he and Sam walked towards the Humvees currently parked outside the SGC, "_How_ are we going to communicate with it? And what can we expect? How large is the thing?" 

Sam shrugged, "I have no idea. I have all the necessary equipment with me to communicate via radio, but I don't know if that'll work. I don't know what to expect, the photograph from both Deep Space Radar Telemetry and Challenger III showed nothing but a great blur with wings, so I can't tell you about its size either. It's pretty large though, I think."

"So, if you had to take a guess?" Daniel asked, "Five, ten meters?"

"Yeah, something like that. But we won't know for sure unless we get to it as fast as we can," Sam answered, entering the Jeep.

The archeologist soon followed.

* * *

_So… plan of action_, Heero thought, as he landed Wing Zero in a forest on the southern edge of a pretty big city. _Situation unknown, environment familiar though unknown, allies unknown, enemies unknown. The people I communicated with, should arrive any moment now. Question: are they allies or enemies? Next question: is it wise to show them technology more than two hundred years ahead of them? Won't I change the course of history then? Alright, I already did, stupid question, but won't I change it even more? _

_I have to, _Heero answered his own mental questions, _There probably my only way back…unless there is another way – unless Wu Fei was transported here as well._

* * *

On the other side of the Earth, in the depths of the Indian Ocean, ninety-five kilometers off the Malaysian coast, a fishing boat headed home after three days of hard work… unbeknownst to the fact that on the bottom of the same ocean, lay something unlike the five fishermen had ever seen. It did not move, but that would soon change…

* * *

"There's the forest, Major Carter," the airman driving the Humvee said to his two passengers, "Do you want me to drive into the woods or park the Jeeps just outside the edge of the wood?"

"Park it," the Air Force Major replied, and continued to everyone as they'd stepped outside, "I want SG-units two, five and ten with me on reconnaissance, and SG-8 on stand-by here at the Humvees, in case anything goes wrong – they'll be able to warn the SGC. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am," sounded several voices in unison.

"Alright then," continued Sam, "Let's move out!"

Fourteen men (and women) altogether drew out their weapons and headed into the woods… The sun was setting, but little did they know that the sun wouldn't be the least of their problems…

* * *

_Damnit_, Sam thought after fifteen minutes straight stumbling over rotten trees, _It's so dark I can't see a goddamn thing in here…If we keep going like this, we're screwed…We need a new strategy…_

She grabbed her comm, and whispered, "Message to all SG-teams, listen carefully, I repeat, listen carefully. Our current strategy isn't working, I suggest we split up and meet back at the Humvees at twenty-one hundred hours. SG-two, head east – SG-five, take the west. Meanwhile, Dr. Jackson, me and Lieutenant Travers, from SG-ten, will take the southwest, and the rest of SG-ten, you take the southeast. Copy that?"

"Affirmative."

"Yes, ma'am!"

After she'd heard the Lieutenant she'd just assigned to accompany what was left of SG-1, confirm his arrival, the three of them headed out towards the southwestern part of the forest.

* * *

"Ssshh…" whispered Daniel, after another forty-five minute's walk, "Do you hear that?" 

Major Carter and Lieutenant Travers stopped in their tracks, taking in their surroundings and carefully listening to the environmental sounds. It was half past eight, and with the little time they had left, Sam was getting a little impatient. "What should I hear?"

"Don't you hear it? It's like some sort of… mechanical… hum…"

"_Mechanical_?" the Major asked bewildered, "You don't think that…"

"Holy shit…" Lieutenant Travers suddenly exclaimed, "What the _hell_…"

Daniel and Sam quickly ran up to the Lieutenant. "Sam," the archeologist said, knocking on some kind of metal wall, "What do you think this is? And… what's it doing in the middle of a… forest?"

All three SGC-employees looked at each other, as if they were suddenly realizing something important – and they were. As the three of them slowly looked upwards, neither one of them could believe what they were seeing. Right in front of their eyes, if it wasn't some kind of illusion, was a…

_What the hell…? _Sam thought. _I don't believe it… is that… a robot?_

"Is that a robot?" Daniel said the exact same thing his teammate had just been thinking a couple of seconds before, "Or am I seeing things?"

"I see it too, Doctor Jackson," the Lieutenant confirmed, "You're not seeing things."

Sam couldn't believe what she was seeing either. "But… technology like that… I'm… that's… it's…"

"Unbelievable? Incredible?" Daniel finished for her, "Yeah, I'd say unbelievable… I mean, we've seen Replicators and the like, but…"

"So," Lieutenant Travers interjected, "Were we supposed to communicate with… _that_?"

"Eh, I guess so," his commanding officer, Sam, answered, "Let's try it the old-fashioned way first?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Sam, what do you mean, _the old-fashioned way_?" the archeologist asked bewildered.

"Oh, just yelling," Travers answered instead.

"Would you mind giving it a shot, Daniel?" Sam asked, "You're usually way better in those 'we-come-in-peace-speeches' than I am."

"Sure, why not…" the Doctor in question replied.

* * *

You couldn't make him easily laugh. No, Heero wasn't that kind of person. However, this situation was just so plain stupid, that it even managed to bring the faintest trace of a smile on _his_ face. Three people, two men and a woman – all three in what looked like standard military outfits, were standing in front of Wing Zero – exclaiming how 'they couldn't believe what they were seeing'. 

_They think Zero is artificial intelligence…_ Zero's pilot thought – and for a moment there, he could've sworn that he heard Zero giving an affirmative 'hum'. Yes, Heero truly believed that there was more to this Gundam that met the eye, although he had yet to find out what that 'more' could be.

"… _Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson…_" he suddenly heard, "…_ we want to welcome you to our peaceful planet, called 'Earth'. I can assure you that we won't do you any harm, as long as you don't do us any harm. We want to establish a peaceful relation between our people and hopefully, your… your… 'people'… as well._"

"… _We do hope that you understand that our species are not in the possession of any kind of advanced technology, and the majority of our people have never encountered any alien species before,_" a woman continued, "_…but there are handful of people who _have_, and they – we – would like to find out more about yo–"_

However, Sam abruptly stopped talking, as she saw the _Falcon_'s eyes lit up a bright green, and though Heero didn't do anything (_'… there was more to this Gundam that met the eye…'_ ), Sam understood – without knowing there was a human pilot inside the 'robot' – that she was treading a very thin line there.

"…_I can assure you that we won't let you fall into the wrong hands…_" the blonde woman replied, "_… because if we were in your situation, we'd also probably be afraid of all kinds of scientists in white lab coats pulling some plugs on us –_"

_Ha,_ Heero thought, _If they'd only know who built the Gundams in the first place._


	5. Part IV

**Lost In Time**

_Part IV_

_**Present Day**_

_Damnit, _Sam thought desperately, _It's not working, it's not working…We have to come up with something…and fast, 'cause if we don't get back to the Humvees in time, they'll come looking for us, and that might scare him off even more. _She looked at Daniel, and the Major could tell that her teammate was thinking the same thing. _If we don't get a reply very soon, I think it might be time for us to get the hell out of here… there's nothing we can do to it without some really heavy nukes anyway…_

Much to her surprise, the _Falcon _suddenly started moving… it was bending down, on one knee. It's head was now a lot closer, and she could easily distinguish the facial features – as far as you could call it that – of the robot, see its wings bend backwards, and a dim green light burning faintly at the center of its chest. _Must be its power core… or something alike anyway._

However, just as the three SGC-employees thought they'd seen it all, a hatch just underneath – what Sam thought to be – the power core opened, and revealed… a young man.

* * *

_You have got to be kidding me…_Those were Sam's only thoughts as soon as she saw the – human! – stepping out of the robot. She could tell by the look on Travers' face, he was as equally astonished, however, if Daniel was less surprised, he didn't show it – only continued his usually 'welcoming-speech'.

"Eh – welcome to Earth," the archeologist started, "We, eh, actually didn't expect someone to be… _inside _that thing, so you can probably imagine we're a little… surprised."

The young man only raised an eyebrow.

"Yes – well, I'm Daniel Jackson… this is Major Carter and that's Lieutenant Travers, and… you don't have a clue of what I'm talking about, are you? You don't speak our language…"

"My knowledge of the English language is perfectly fine," the young man suddenly said – _That voice… so cold_, Daniel thought – "My name's Heero Yuy. It's… a pleasure."

"Samantha Carter," the astrophysiologist said, reaching out her hand – Zero's pilot gradually accepted it.

Next was the Lieutenant. "I'm Aaron Travers. It's an honor."

"Did you say your last name was _Yuy_? Interesting, isn't that a…"

"Japanese name? Yes, it is," Heero finished the archeologist's phrase.

"You _know_ it's Japanese? That's-"

"Daniel," Major Carter interrupted, "We'd all love to know how come he's got a Japanese surname, but it's nearly twenty-one hundred hours, and we're due back…"

"You're military," Zero's pilot stated, having his first impressions now confirmed.

"Yes, and?" Sam countered.

Heero's face remained as stoic as ever, "I don't really have great experiences with _military_ people…"

"Well, believe it or not, I think that right now, we're the best shot you have in getting back home, so might I suggest you put – whatever it is that you don't like about military people – aside… 'cause I think you're gonna be with us for a while…" Sam answered truthfully, "You'll have to come with us to our base, but – I don't know what to do with your… what's it called? It looks like a robot to me, but it isn't, right?"

"Mobile Suit."

"What?"

"You asked what it's called. It's called a Mobile Suit."

"Oh, right. Anyway, I'm not sure what to do with your… _Mobile Suit_. I counted on something… smaller than this."

"Leave it here."

"Yeah, but – what? Are you sure?" Sam exclaimed, "This is a _public_ forest, you know. Anyone can walk in, make a photo, and next thing tomorrow morning, you're on the front-page of the Colorado Springs Courier!"

_So, I'm in Colorado Springs…former United States, Northern America. These people are part of a military organization – quite probably the United States Air Force, looking at their uniforms…_

"Then make it a private forest," the Gundam pilot replied casually, "Shouldn't be too hard."

_He's right…_ Sam thought, _I could've come up with something as simple as that!_ "Right…" she said, and pressed her comm, "Major Carter to Sierra Gulf two. Come in, Major Griff."

"_This is Sierra Gulf two to Major Carter. Major Griff speaking._"

"SG-two – me, Doctor Jackson and Lieutenant Travers have located the _Falcon_, I repeat, we've located the _Falcon… _and it appeared to have a pilot. We're now taking the pilot back to the SGC, but I need a team to guard the… I believe the correct term is 'Mobile Suit'."

"_We would be honored._"

"Great. The Mobile Suit's in vector 649, eighty degrees southwest. Copy that?"

"_Copy that. We're on our way. Sierra Gulf two, over and out._"

The Major looked back at Wing Zero's pilot. "Alright, now that's been taken care of, I guess we'll be heading to our base, it's called Stargate Command… about thirty-five kilometers up North from here. We'll be asking you a few questions – but don't be afraid, you won't be harmed in any way…"

* * *

"So…" Daniel tried to start a friendly conversation with the pilot of the mysterious 'Mobile Suit', "Aren't you kind of afraid one of the men now guarding your Mobile Suit, or anyone else for that matter, gets a little too curious for his own good and tries to… pilot it?"

"It won't work," came Heero's short reply.

"Oh, okay," Daniel replied, knowing that the young man's short answer had a hidden message: _I shouldn't ask anything else about me or my Mobile Suit if I were you…_

* * *

The rest of the walk back to Humvee was deadly quiet. After about thirty-five minutes, SG-5 joined them – with various Airmen giving the newcomer a quick glance now and then – but nothing out of the ordinary happened, and by the time it they had arrived at the Humvees, Daniel's feet were not only sore, but it was also completely dark. Heero was guided into one of the Jeeps, and took place between two Airmen – both obviously armed.

_I wonder where this will lead me to…This situation is getting more and more complicated. Not only have I lost Wing Zero, I'm being taken away to a military base in God-knows-where and I don't have a clue of how to get back to After Colony 195. Great. Just great…_

* * *

"Welcome to the SGC, Mr. Yuy," a tall bald man had said as soon as Heero and his 'guides' had entered the base, stepped into an elevator and descended at least twenty-five levels underground. (Some damn secret facility, Heero had thought). "But seeing how late it already is, I will leave the rest of the formalities for now – we'll give you some quarters, there you can get some sleep, and we'll continue next thing in the morning. If that is okay with you, that is."

"Sure," Heero had replied. Everything was fine with him… and now he lay down, on his bed. When he glanced at the alarm next to his bed, he saw the faint lines of 5:37. It had been 0:11 when he had first entered his… quarters, and much to his surprise – he had almost instantly fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. And now, five hours later, he was awake and couldn't get himself to sleep anymore. The reason he woke up in the first place? At 5:15, some damn alarm had gone off, he had heard many military boots walk past the door of his quarters… and since then he hadn't been able to close his eyes again. Not that he wanted to. It was just… there was something odd to this base. Something that he couldn't trace. If he remembered correctly, there weren't any major wars on the Northern American continent in the early twenty-first century – so, why was this base fully operational? Why did dozens of Airmen inhabit this place like it was their second home? And – the question that had been nagging him from the beginning – why had the woman, Carter, told him earlier that he wasn't the first visitor to Earth. Had they encountered actual aliens? If yes, that would be a natural explanation to why they didn't treat him as a 'great threat to humanity'. Yet.

* * *

"So, what's up with this… kid? Guy? Man?" Jack said, as he sat down for breakfast. It had been a disturbing morning. First, there was the mysterious unscheduled inbound traveler at the ungodly hour of 5.15 in the morning, next, Sam had been trying to avoid every damn question about the Falcon. And now, as Jack was eating his Fruit Loops, he wanted some damn answers.

"I've told you before," Sam answered, "I can't tell you, 'cause I don't know myself. We had been walking in the forest for an hour or so, Daniel says he hears some 'hum', and then Travers suddenly yells he sees a metal wall in the middle of the forest. I figure, that's weird, so me and Daniel run up to him – we look up… and what we see is… unbelievable."

"What was it then?" Jack curiously asked.

"Really, Jack," SG-1's archeologist answered, "You should've been there… it was so big."

"What was so big?"

"It was unlike I'd ever seen before…" Sam said dreamily.

"WHAT was unlike you'd ever seen before?"

"Some sort of robot. Twenty meters high, with angel wings."

"That all?" The Colonel said sarcastically.

"Okay," Daniel admitted, "So, my description of the thing sucks. But once you see it… you'll be amazed."

"I can't wait."

"And then suddenly, without any warning, the thing bends down on one knee – with so much ease, just like a human being," Sam continued with a glazy look in her eyes, "I wonder what kind of technology's behind that… it must be really advanced…"

"Yeah – well, bottom line," Daniel continued, "Next thing we know, some kind of hatch opens up, and the kid – boy – man – whatever, steps outside."

Jack raised an eyebrow à la Teal'c. "And now you're here? That's all?"

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I tried to talk with him on our way back here – asked him about his so-called 'Mobile Suit', if he wasn't worried that anyone else would try to pilot it while he was gone, he wasn't by the way – but he wouldn't open up. Never spoke more than – what, two or three words?"

"No – he said more," Sam answered, "Remember, 'You asked what it's called. It's called a Mobile Suit.' That's at least… what, ten words?"

The Colonel couldn't help but smirk. "Sounds like a nice fellow to me."


	6. Part V

**Lost In Time**

_Part V_

_**Present Day**_

At six hundred hours, an Airman knocked on Heero's door – probably to wake him up, a bit useless since Heero had been already awake, but the Airmen couldn't know that. He then showed Zero's pilot the commissary, where Heero had some cornflakes for breakfast – along with the occasional glance from almost every single person that entered the room.

As soon as he'd finished the last of his cornflakes, he was motioned to follow yet another Airman, this time not back to his quarters, but to another large chamber – it looked like some sort of briefing room. It would've been more convincing, if it was not for the large steel plates covering all windows. The Gundam pilot did not need to think twice – something was behind those steel plates, something he wasn't allowed to see.

However, Heero didn't have much time to think about it some more, just as he sat down at the large table in the centre of the briefing room, another door opened and revealed the bald man, the Doctor and that Carter-woman from yesterday, along with two 'newbies' – another military man, with grayish hear, and a very tall brown man… with a stoic look on his face that could rival Heero's.

"No, please, sit down," the bald man said to Heero, as the Gundam pilot stood up respectfully, "Let me introduce myself, since we skipped the formalities yesterday – I'm General Hammond, leader of this facility. I believe you met Doctor Jackson and Major Carter yesterday?" As Heero gave a slight nod, he continued. "The man sitting next to you is Colonel O'Neill, my second in command. The man next to Colonel O'Neill is Ensign Murray."

As they were introduced, Jack gave a small wave and Teal'c bowed his head – on which he had a cap, of course.

"Right – now we're all properly introduced, we had some questions to ask you. Of course, you'll be able to ask us questions too, after we're done. Is that clear?"

Heero nodded, knowing there was no other way out – and becoming a fugitive wasn't an option. He wanted them _helping_ him, not_ hunting_ him.

"Alright, first question…" the man known as 'Doctor Jackson' said, "What was your reason for… entering our solar system?"

"I don't know," Zero's pilot answered truthfully.

"That's an original one," he heard the man next to him – Colonel… O'Neill? – mutter.

"So…" Doctor Jackson continued, "How come you don't know?"

Heero now gave the Doctor an unnerving look, "I – don't – know."

"Alright, next question then – why did you come to Earth?"

"Earth is the only planet with a livable atmosphere in this solar system."

"Yes, we know – but surely there must be another reason?"

"I…" Heero started, wondering what would be the best way to explain his 'problem', "… need your help to get back home."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Jack exclaimed, "Why do you need our help to get back home?"

"You didn't want to come here at all, did you?" Daniel suddenly asked, "You just ended up here, probably because of someone else's fault. Right?"

"Yes."

"How did it happen then? Were – are you lost?"

"I… don't know. I'm home, with a friend – next thing I know, I see this bright white light, and suddenly I'm at the edge of your solar system. Tell me how that can be."

"And you usually don't possess that kind of technology, for instant transportation?" Sam asked.

"No." And after a short silence, Heero added: "It's not exactly technology to be used for instant transportation."

"How can you know that?" the astrophysiologist exclaimed, "You just said you never encountered technology like that before…"

"I never said I traveled in distance," Zero's pilot interrupted, his voice cold as ice, "I traveled… in time."

"You did what?" the Major said, utterly confused – and although she knew first hand that time-travel was actually quite real, no one at the SGC ever encountered a time-traveler themselves.

"I traveled in time," Heero repeated.

"That's why you asked what date it was when you first contacted us," Daniel stated, "You probably saw something on Earth that wasn't there, or wasn't supposed to be there, and you realized that this wasn't the Earth you knew…"

"Yes," Heero acknowledged.

"… and that's why you know you're Japanese – because you're Japanese."

"Yes," Heero acknowledged – again.

"So, how many years did you travel into the past?" Sam asked curiously.

"Over two hundred years," the Japanese answered, "And a couple of months."

"And, in this distant future of yours, everybody just… rides these 'Mobile Suits'?" the Colonel asked – it looked like the interrogation was slowly but surely turning into an interview, with Heero as the popstar and the SGC-employees as the paparazzi.

"If you are referring to the amount of production, then indeed, Mobile Suits are being mass-produced…"

* * *

Meanwhile, many thousands kilometers up ahead – in a forest, next to a small forest in Germany – one could see a bright white light, and a squadron of Serpent Suits appeared out of nowhere. 

"Eh, Commander?" one of the pilots asked confused, "Where are we? Weren't we send to salvage the Gundam out of the ocean? Then what are we doing in a _forest_?"

"I have no idea…" his CO answered, "… I really don't."

"Sir!" yet another soldier said, "I'm picking up almost no traces of Titanium, Neo-Titanium nor Gundanium… except for a small concentration of Titanium and something that closely resembles Gundanium, yet not completely – on the Northern American continent."

"The Northern American continent?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Let's move out then!"

* * *

"Those things are being mass-produced? But doesn't that take-" However, just as Sam was about to ask if they had enough resources, she was interrupted by an Airman, storming into the briefing room. 

"I hope it's important, Airman," General Hammond said, "Because this is a highly classified meeting and I don't like to be interrupted."

"Yes, sir, it's important. SG-two just contacted us, saying that a weird sound is coming from… the Mobile Suit."

"A weird sound?"

"Yes, sir. They said they couldn't describe it, but maybe the pilot can identify it."

"Very well then. Make all necessary preparations for a transport to where the Mobile Suit is located."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Minutes later, the transportation had been arranged, and two Humvees – with General Hammond, SG-1, Heero and of course the usual dozen of Airmen as its passengers – were approaching the scene. Zero's pilot doubted if the ride would do them much good; even if he'd heard the sound via radio transmission, he probably would've been able to identify it – but, any trip to the outside world was welcome, any trip to Wing Zero even more. 

"Well, son – you know what your 'Mobile Suit' is doing?" General Hammond said, as soon as they had stepped out of the Jeep – although they weren't in visual range of the Mobile Suit, the loud sound – George couldn't describe it… it kinda sounded like a falling… something – was more than audible.

"Yes," Heero said, even before he had laid eyes on his Gundam, "It's tracing amounts of Neo-Titanium in the near vicinity." Mariemeia's Army… probably got affected by Chang's weapon as well, as they tried to find out where we disappeared to.

"Neo-Titanium?" Colonel O'Neill said, "What the hell's that? And what does it mean?"

"It means that a number of Mobile Suits has entered scanning range. They probably detected my Mobile Suit… as well as the Titanium and unknown alloy at your base."

_What… how did he know… _Sam thought. _Wait… the warhead. The warhead on the nuke we sent to him was made out of Naquadah…_

"When you first contacted me, I did not only trace your radio signal, but also the faint traces of Titanium at your base. I figured that is was the best thing I could do… most Mobile Suits are made out of Titanium or Neo-Titanium."

"But, your Mobile Suit isn't made out of Titanium or Neo-Titanium, is it?" the Major asked, "That's why our scanners couldn't pick you up in the first place – because your Mobile Suit is made out of another alloy… it closely resembles one, but-"

"The alloy on the warhead," Heero interrupted, "I know. And that's odd… because the people of Earth won't discover the alloy my Mobile Suit is made of, until two hundred years into the future."

"That's all very nice and well," the Colonel interrupted, more or less trying to divert the topic, "But we still got those Mobile Suits closing in on this place… and what are we gonna do about it?"

"We try to communicate with it?" Daniel suggested, "It worked with Heero…"

"You can try," the young man in question replied, "But if they're Mariemeia's soldiers, and I think they are… you won't be able to get much out of them."

"Soldiers?" General Hammond now exclaimed, "Son, you never told us that these Mobile Suits are also being used for combat!"

"That's not true," Heero replied, again with the icy look in his eyes, "They are_ only_ used for combat."

"WHAT?" the General nearly screamed, as he looked up at Wing Zero.

"You fight each other with these things?" – Sam was having the time of her life – "That's…"

"General," Daniel interrupted, "Should we or should we not contact them? We're running out of time…"

"I don't know, Doctor Jackson," the General answered truthfully, "The situation's a lot more complicated now that we know there are two opposing parties. Tell me, son, why are the people of Earth fighting in the future? Short version, if you'd please."

"Mariemeia's Army wants to take control of the World."

"That all?"

"You wanted the short version, right?"

"Contact them, Doctor Jackson."


	7. Part VI

**Lost In Time**

Part VI

**_Present Day_**

"…Please respond," Daniel finished, using the radio installed in the Humvee. (Heero never told them they might as well use Zero's – over two hundred years more sophisticated) The archeologist was getting desperate. They had been sending the same message over and over again for the past fifteen minutes, without any reply on any frequency –

"They're responding!" an Airman suddenly yelled.

"Let's hear it," General Hammond ordered.

"… Who's this?" an unknown soldier yelled, "And why are you trying to communicate with us?"

"This is General Hammond, I'm with Stargate Command – a part of the United States Air Force."

"The United States Air Force?" the same young man exclaimed, "Kiss my ass! The United States don't exist no more since that brat of a Peacecraft 'united us all'."

Just when the soldier mentioned the name Peacecraft, Daniel thought he saw Heero's eye twitch… but when his face remained as stoic as moments before, the archeologist focused his attention back on the screen.

"I regret to inform you that, according to our resources, you and your squadron of… Mobile Suits… have traveled over two hundred years into the past," the General explained, "And I can assure it's no joke."

"Yeah, right – and who or what exactly are your 'resources' then?"

"We have another young man affected by – whatever caused you and your fellow soldiers to travel through time. His name is-"

"Hold on, just one second," the soldier suddenly said, "Yeah, Gibbs – go ahead."

"Commander, take a look at the readings I'm sending you!" the SGC-employees plus Heero heard another soldier yell, "If they're right…"

"High amounts of Gundanium? Here? I thought you said there weren't any signs of Gundanium here in the vicinity!" Heero immediately scanned the environment – but didn't notice Jack notice. _Strange…_ the Colonel thought _…must have had some kind of military training – but at that age?_

"Somehow it didn't show up on our scanners, sir!"

"What? Why not?"

"I – I don't know, sir!"

"Damnit…" the Commander cursed, before he turned back to General Hammond, "Continue."

"… his name is _Heero Yuy_."

There was a short silence, before – "_WHAT?_ _ZERO ONE? HERE! GODDAMNIT!_"

The commander let out another stream of profanities, and then continued to his subordinates, "_This is Yellow One to Yellow Squadron! We have a Gundam in the vicinity!_"

Various screams could then be heard – "_AAAAAARGGGHH! A GUNDAM!_ _IT'S A GUNDAM!_"

"_ZERO ONE! OH, NO – IT'S WING ZERO! WING ZERO!_"

"_LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!_"

And so they did. And that's when Heero swung into action.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the globe... 

_Water… water everywhere… Where am I? What happened…?_

* * *

"Damnit, _stop him_!" Colonel O'Neill yelled to all Airmen, "He's _not_ getting into that Mobile Suit!" 

But it was too late. Heero had entered Wing Zero, and even SG-1 and the approaching Airmen stopped in their tracks and watched in awe as the massive Mobile Suit rose and stood at its full height.

"Wow…" Jack said amazed, "That sure is something…"

"What's he doing?" his fellow team member, Daniel, asked, "It's look like he's…"

"I believe he is preparing to attack, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied.

"Damnit," the Colonel swore, "I knew we couldn't trust him."

"No, wait!" the archeologist exclaimed, "Look, I think he's trying to defend us!"

Jack raised an eyebrow à la Teal'c. "Defend _us_?"

"Get the hell out of here!" Heero said through Zero's comm system, "As soon as they start firing, you won't live to see another day."

"And what are you going to do about that?" the Colonel yelled back, "Kill them?"

There was a short silence, before Heero replied, "I once vowed I would never take another life (at that Jack shared a brief glance with the General) and I'm going to keep that promise. But those Serpents (Jack shared another brief glance with his CO) might think otherwise."

"Son, I hope you do understand," Hammond now spoke up – still it felt a little weird, talking to a 20 meter high robot, "We can't leave you alone – you're from the future! Who knows what you might pull on us!"

"I realize tha-" However, just as Heero was about to reply, he was interrupted – by no less than sixteen incoming missiles. Knowing that there was no way he could use the beam cannon in this environment – he'd scorch the trees and people might start to wonder what happened – and sixteen missiles was just too many too handle for just a single beam saber, he turned Wing Zero's back on the missiles, hoping that he could at least prevent the deaths of various SGC-employees, currently looking terrified as they saw the missiles approaching.

"Get the hell out of here!" he repeated, but no reply ever came – they all seemed like they were nailed to the ground and couldn't move. _Damnit_, Zero's pilot thought, _I knew I shouldn't made them come down here… I knew Mariemeia's Army would be here… I screwed up the past – and probably my future now as well… I failed…_

* * *

Jack knew his face was pale white – the many missiles approaching didn't do him any good, but when he saw the squadron of _Serpents_ closing in on their position, he knew his face became even whiter than it had been moments before. What was one Mobile Suit gonna do against at least fifteen others? 

Sam was thinking the same thing, but neither one them had actually seen what the giant Mobile Suit was capable of – the astrophysiologist knew that it was used for combat, but for what kind of combat? Hand-to-hand combat? That would make sense, because the Major didn't see any weapons at all on the winged Mobile Suit… until – much to her surprise – some sort of lightsaber appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"You guys seeing what I'm seeing?" she said to no one in particular.

"If you are referring to the device much like the ones Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader used in Star Wars, then yes, Major Carter. I am seeing what you are seeing," Teal'c replied.

At that, Sam couldn't help but smile a little. Maybe the situation wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

The sixteen missiles didn't do Wing Zero nor Heero much good. However – much to the annoyance of the Serpent commander and his subordinates – the Gundam still stood erect. And worse, it didn't show much damage at all. 

Heero knew better than that. Zero could take a lot, but wouldn't last forever. But, until he was back in After Colony 196 – a calm and peaceful After Colony 196, that was – he would keep going until the bitter end. And so he did.

After the impact of the sixteen missiles, he turned around almost immediately and engaged in battle.

* * *

Sam had the feeling she couldn't possible gape more than she already did. Eyes wide, mouth open, she was watching the battle between the colorful Mobile Suit and the squadron of grey ones. It all went fast, very fast- 

Heero's lightsabre cutting off a Serpent's head.

Heero's lightsabre cutting off yet another Serpent's head.

and although it seemed like Heero currently had the upper hand, but Sam knew better – sixteen to one wasn't very fair.

Little did Sam know, that it was soon to change.

* * *

_Damnit_, Heero thought as he heard the same sound reason to coming here in the first place, _Now what?_ Switching a couple of switches and pushing various buttons, he soon identified what was causing the sound. _That's not possible…He's here too? _However, as he saw his arch-enemy heading towards them, Heero knew all too well that it _was_ in fact very possible. Wu Fei.

* * *

The people from Stargate Command saw the new arrival as well. Astonished they looked upon the two colorful Mobile Suits among Mariemeia's – the Serpents suits seemed to have seized their attack, while the two bigger ones just stood there, facing each other. 

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked, although he knew what answer was to come.

"Where is here, aside from the Northern American continent?"

"What are you doing here?" Zero's pilot repeated, not wanting to answer Chang's question until he got some answers himself.

Wu Fei realized that there was no arguing with Heero. "Short version? You fell towards Earth, I pushed the damn button Master O refused to tell its purpose of, I see a white flash, I'm surrounded by water, I track Gundanium down to this area of Earth, and yet I don't have a clue where I am."

"2002."

"Say _what_?"

"The damn button activated some kind of device that allowed us – and your friends – to travel trough time," the Japanese pilot replied casually, as if time-traveling was regular business to him.

Chang frowned upon hearing this. "Yuy, I'm warning you…"

"I'm telling you the truth. When did I ever lie to you?"

Altron's pilot shrugged. "Never, I guess. So, what's your genius plan of action, and who are those damn people standing behind you?"

"Those damn people standing behind me," Zero's pilot replied, stepping aside, "Are possibly our only hope to get back."

"Why don't I just push the button _again_?"

"That won't work."

"And why won't it work?"

"Because otherwise, your _friends_ wouldn't be here."

"Right. And the plan of action?" Wu Fei scowled, not liking what he was hearing.

"First, truce. Second, you and your friends accompany me and _those damn people_ to their base."

"Agreed. But that doesn't mean I will quit fighting you. We're still enemies, Yuy, and I will continue, until the very end. Our truce doesn't last forever – just until we're back in After Colony 196."


	8. Part VII

**Lost In Time**

_Part VII_

_**December 26, AC196**_

"What do you mean, _you couldn't find them anywhere_?" Lady Une, the woman in charge of the Preventer's Unit, shouted to one of her subordinates, "They're two goddamn Gundams, they can't just have disappeared into thin air!"

"I agree, ma'am – but we _really_ can't find them! Not on any colony, not on Earth. The only traces of Gundanium we're picking up are those of Gundams 02, 03 and 04. The last time we were able to trace 01 and 05, was approximately one or two days ago. Since then… they just seem to have vanished from our scanners."

"And you don't think it's a little odd something like this has _never_ happened before?"

"No, ma'am! I mean – yes, ma'am!"

"_What _are you talking about?"

"Well, ma'am – it just happened again, a couple of hours ago."

"_What_?"

"An entire unit of Serpents just vanished from our scanners, messages on the Barton Foundation's frequency confirm it."

Une sighed. "Very well. I'll alert the President and Miss Peacecraft. Meanwhile, you go and search those three remaining Gundam pilots. They might be of some assistance when the time comes."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

_**Present Day**_

_That guy's as scary as the other one_, Jack thought as he was introduced to Chang Wu Fei – or Wu Fei Chang, whatever. _Does that come standard with being a pilot to one of those things?_

However, Jack's thoughts were interrupted by yet another arrival – that of the Yellow Squadron pilots… _What are they doing here? __Shouldn't they be trying to kill us, or something like that? I don't like it, I really don't… There's something about this whole event, and I don't like it_.

"Mr. Yuy, if you'd care to explain what the hell is going on here, I'd like to hear it," the General said. Jack couldn't agree more with him. "First, you run away from us – granted, you defended us from a horrible death – but now, you just stand here with the same people you were just fighting against minutes ago. I ask you again, what the hell is going on here?"

"We agreed to a truce," Wu Fei answered instead, "But only until we're back in… the future."

"That's all very nice and well, Mr. Chang," General Hammond replied, "But what about those… _Serpents_?"

"They're too afraid to do anything. They maybe thought they could defeat one Gundam, but with two they're not so sure," Heero said, giving Mariemeia's soldiers an defying look.

"We ain't no chickens!" the Yellow Squadron Commander yelled, "And for one, Altron's on our side if you hadn't noticed yet!"

"Oh, shut up, you stupid pig," Altron's pilot said, referring to the Serpents' leader, "Don't you know what a truce is? It's when both sides agree to seize fire. So, if you would've attacked Yuy here, which by the way would've been pretty useless, I might've felt the need to strike back. Got that?"

"Y-Yes, sir…"

"And _by the way_," he continued, "What the hell made you think that you could take on a Gundam – and especially this Gundam in particular – with just _one_ squadron? If you had _any_ brains at all, you might've realized that you'd be dead if me and Yuy here hadn't agreed to a truce."

"But, sir-"

"Do I _need_ to repeat myself, Commander? Have you forgotten what Yuy, plus his friends of course, did to OZ last year? To the White Fang?"

"No, sir!" the Commander replied.

"Then shut your mouth and do as I say!"

"Yes, sir!"

At Chang's antics, Zero One's pilot actually had to smile a little – in the time he had joined the Barton Foundation, 05 had become a real drill sergeant.

"Oh, cut the crap, Yuy," Wu Fei said, looking at Heero's face, "I might have created this shit in the first place, but I'm still a man of honor – and I got the feeling that I owed you one. So, enjoy the moment, 'cause it's _not_ going to happen again."

* * *

There seemed to be a lot of raised eyebrows that day, but Jack couldn't help it and add one to it. He hadn't understood a single word that had been said, except for the conversation in general – the Yellow Squadron Commander was put in his place by that Chang-fellow, who acted as if he were his superior – while the Commander was at least thirty years of age, but Chang couldn't be any older than sixteen or seventeen, tops. So, what created this kind of fucked up hierarchy? Did it have anything to do with those Mobile Suits… it probably did, judging at the phrases expressed by Wu Fei at the previous 'conversation'.

"So, campers – what's next on our agenda?" he inquired, not feeling up to spending the rest of the day in the woods.

"I'd say, let's head back to the SGC," General Hammond stated, "I don't feel like staying much longer in this forest than necessary."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the two Humvees were approaching Cheyenne Mountain at a high speed. The ride back to base had been a little uncomfortable, mainly due to the fact that no less than twenty-seven people were spread over the two vehicles – General Hammond, SG-1, Heero, Wu Fei, sixteen Serpent pilots and four Airmen (the remaining eight had stayed behind to guard the eighteen Mobile Suits – after Hammond had agreed that he'd send reinforcements as soon as he reached the SGC).

Heero resisted the urge to slap an Airman in his face, as he felt one _really_ heavy military boot on his right foot. Wu Fei, on the other hand, could not resist the urge – the Serpent soldier responsible would probably be dead before he ever got the chance to get back to After Colony 196.

* * *

Jack couldn't get out any faster. Oh no, this had been a ride from hell. Not only had he been crushed by two of those damn _Serpent_ soldiers, that damn Wu… Wu… - whatever his name was, had been yelling at the top of his lungs the whole time. _I wonder what's wrong with that damn kid… like he's got some sort of superiority-complex. If there is such a thing…_

* * *

Another fifteen minutes later, the sixteen soldiers had been appointed to their 'quarters', and Heero and Wu Fei – along with SG-1 and General Hammond – had settled in the briefing room.

"So, what is it that you don't want us to see?" Wu Fei was the first to speak.

"What do you mean?" came General Hammond's _innocent_ reply.

"Oh, cut the crap," Altron's pilot said, "Something's behind that 'wall of iron' and you don't want us to see what. Which of course, adds up to the many questions that I – and Yuy probably too – already have."

"What's behind that _wall of iron_," Jack interrupted, "Is none of your goddamn business! You came to _us_ for help, and it's not like-"

"I did _not_ come to you for help!" Chang returned, "That was Yuy's stupid decision."

"I am _not_ stupid, Chang," the pilot in question replied icily.

"Yes, you are!" Wu Fei replied, "Leave it to the great _Zero One_ to get us into this deep pile of shit!"

"Need I remind who pushed the button in the first place?"

"No, you don't! And if you could've just waited _one more minute_-"

"One more _minute_?"

"Or one more _day_, whatever, we could've figured our way home on our own!"

"Please, gentlemen-" General Hammond tried to calm the two pilots – Wu Fei in particular – down.

"Oh, no! Don't you even dare to 'gentlemen' us-"

"Chang?"

"_What_?"

"Shut up."

_Alright_, Jack thought, _I am so definitely missing this chain-of-command structure here_. _First, that Chang guy to that guy who was way older than him, now Yuy commanding Chang? I'm lost here_.

"_What_?" Wu Fei repeated, "What did you just say?"

"I said _shut up_," 'Zero One' said expressionless, "You have no right to insult these people. For the moment, they're the only allies we've got, and if you hadn't noticed yet – we're completely alone here. They don't _need_ to help us, they might as well lock us up in some godforsaken lab and examine every single piece of our skin until the end of time. I think we're lucky I encountered them first. When I first got here, I saw nothing. I tried to contact MO-2, I tried to contact the Lunar Base – hell, I even tried to contact _you_."

"I'm honored," Chang muttered.

"And then they replied," Heero continued, "Granted, after they'd tried to nuke me, but-"

"_What_?" Wu Fei interrupted, "They tried to nuke _you_?"

There was a short silence – and Zero Five started laughing hysterically for a moment, and there was completely silence again.

"No way, they're actually more stupid-"

"Chang," Heero gave the other pilot his famous death glare, "Don't."

* * *

The people of the SGC currently present in the briefing room, were stunned at hearing Heero's tirade and Wu Fei's _odd_ reply – but no one could've been more stunned than the two Gundam pilots as everyone suddenly heard a weird sound… and Colonel O'Neill dissolved in a brilliant flash of white light. 


	9. Part VIII

**Lost In Time**

_Part VIII_

_**Present Day**_

"Oh… this is _so_ not happening to me!" Jack nearly shouted as he was transported aboard Thor's ship – it almost felt like it was becoming a second home to him, "Thor! Didn't you agree to _not_ beam me up when I was in the middle of an… audience?"

"But, O'Neill," came the familiar voice of the greyish colored alien, "I thought that you were located in the SGC prior to your transportation to our ship. Is it not permitted to transport you from your base?"

"No! Yes! No – I mean… it's a little complicated at the moment, Thor," Jack sighed, "You see, we've got some, eh, visitors…"

"Yes, we know."

"You know?" SG-1's leader asked, "Oh, let me guess – I take it your visit to our galaxy isn't a social call?"

"That is correct, O'Neill," Thor answered, "About forty-eight hours ago, it came to our attention that a yet unidentified spacecraft had entered your solar system. We regret that we were not able to arrive here on a shorter notice, but…"

"Oh, yeah…" the Colonel interrupted, "It's not _that_ unidentified anymore. In fact, it's not even alien! What'd you say about that, huh?"

"Please explain, O'Neill. I am not sure I understand what you are saying."

"Yeah, well, it's from the future. Our future, to be exact."

When Thor did not respond, Jack continued. "It's apparently called a _Mobile Suit_, and we have no less than eighteen of those big, gigantic, robotic things on our planet right now."

"What is their function?"

"Eh, yeah – that's kind of a problem. You see, they're actually made for combat… and let me tell you, they're not so fond of each other."

"Where are they now?"

"Oh, we're keeping them at the SGC."

Short silence.

"But, O'Neill, you just told me that they are… _gigantic_, as you would call it. How is it possible that you are currently holding eighteen of those objects at your base?"

"Eh, yeah, well… they weren't exactly robots, but… robots with a pilot. So, now we keep the eighteen pilots in our base, and the Mobile Suits are stationed a couple of miles from the mountain, non-stop guarded by a dozen of Airmen. Actually, sixteen of those pilots pilot an identical looking Mobile Suit, while two of them have a more advanced looking Mobile Suit. Plus, when those sixteen Mobile Suits saw one of those more advanced Mobile Suits, it sure scared the hell out of them."

Another short silence.

"Do you have any idea what caused to travel through time?"

"Not really. But, the two pilots of those more advanced Mobile Suits keep arguing and yelling about 'pushing a button'. You know how Carter's usually way better in the techno-stuff than I am, Thor."

"And do you have any idea on how to get them back?"

"Eh, not really. Can't you help us with that? You know, beam 'em two hundred years into the future, or something like that…"

"Unfortunately, we do not possess such technology, O'Neill," the Asgard responded, "We just came to your planet to make sure Earth was unharmed in any way."

"Oh, yes – about that," the Colonel said, "We just heard from the Tok'ra, that our dear Apophis is planning a surprise attack – well, not so surprise attack anymore – against us. Isn't that a violation of that treaty we set up?"

"Yes, it is, O'Neill," Thor responded, "And we too have received word that Apophis is preparing an assault on Earth. However, we can not interfere when the Goa'uld has not yet showed any signs of hostility itself."

"So, what you're saying is… that only if Apophis shoots us to hell, you can blow 'em up, right?"

"Yes, but not only as 'Apophis shoots you to hell', also as a Goa'uld mothership enters your solar system, we have the right to do whatever deems necessary to defend your planet."

"Thank you!" Jack exclaimed, "That was just what I wanted to hear! How's the war against the Replicators going, by the way?"

At this, Thor suddenly seemed very sad – for an Asgard, that was. "We have lost many Asgard in the battle against the Replicators. However, we may have found a new way to successfully destroy a Replicator, in theory."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"Surely, you are aware that a blast of a Goa'uld Zat'nik'tel does a Replicator more good than bad."

"Yeah…"

"Currently, on this ship is being experimented by reversing the particles of a Zat'nik'tel blast on subatomic level. The effect would be that the new energy output of the Zat'nik'tel generates great heat, hopefully enough to disintegrate a Replicator. That is one of the main reasons why we have come to your solar system. We do not wish that this technology falls into the hands of the Replicators."

"So, basically, you're not only in our solar system to check if we're okay, but also because you wanted a place to hide? Sorry to say so, but when Apophis arrives, he'll know you're here, and believe me, he'll find a way to make you the one to blame for breaching the Protected Planets Treaty."

"We are aware of that, O'Neill. That is why I am send with the newest Asgard-vessel, capable of cloaking the entire ship, impenetrable to Goa'uld scanners."

Jack blew a whistle. "Sweet."

* * *

"What just happened?" Wu Fei asked astonished, "If I'm not going slightly mad, I think I just saw a _man_ disappearing in a flash of white light! I repeat, what the hell just happened?" 

While Heero didn't comment, he was just as dumbstruck as the other Gundam pilot. Never, _never_ in his entire life he'd dreamed of encountering something like this – oh, yes, Zero One's pilot did have a faint idea of what just happened. He just never thought he'd actually see it in person.

_Aliens…_

* * *

General Hammond was running out of options. And boy, were they running out fast. How the hell was he going to explain _this_ to those two boys? And worse, how the hell was he going to explain it to the Joint Chiefs of Staff? 

"Sons – no need to tell you that what just happened wasn't exactly planned."

"Not going to deny it?" Chang asked surprised.

General Hammond shook his head. "What's the point in denying if there's no other way to explain what happened?"

"So, what _was_ it then?" Altron's pilot asked.

However, it was not the General nor anyone else from the SGC that replied – but his fellow pilot Heero Yuy. "Aliens."

"Say what?"

"How'd you know that?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"It's _true_?"

The General raised his voice. "I repeat, there's no point in denying anything now, but all I ask from you is to retreat to your quarters for the moment, as we try to clean up this mess… and hopefully get Colonel O'Neill back."

* * *

"How'd you know that whatever happened to that O'Neill-guy was _alien_?" Wu Fei asked Heero as soon as they had arrived at Yuy's quarters – the two pilots had successfully asked if they could discuss something in private. 

"Come on, Chang," came Zero One's reply, "You know as well as I do that Earth in the early twenty-first century could never have developed technology such as that without _us_ knowing about it."

"True," Altron's pilot nodded, "What do you think they're doing down here? I don't think we've ended up at this base just for some random reason…"

"They must've probably thought that Wing Zero was Alien technology, as soon as they spotted me… that probably would've explained why they told me I wasn't the first Alien in orbit around Earth when they first encountered me."

"Next question," Wu Fei continued, "How come we don't know about it in the future? Surely, if the United States government had such operation going on, it would've been made public at one point in the future?"

"There's two options: either it's still running, or it shut down for some reason."

"And I take it you want to find out what?"

"Yes. But we can't find out what happened to this facility, as long as we don't know what this facility _is_…"

* * *

"Howdy, campers," the Colonel said as soon as he set foot on Earth again, "I'm back!" 

"Colonel," the General begun – not very happy, "I doubt it is useful to tell you that whatever reason Thor had to transport you up, it'd better be good!"

"Yeah – about that. Alright, first of all – he knows about Apophis planning an attack against us."

"And?"

"He's not going to do anything against the slimy snakehead unless Apophis does something against us first."

"But doesn't his… being here invalidate the Protected Planets Treaty?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, it kinda does," Jack explained, "But he claims he's got a brand new Asgard-ship with him, with cloaking capability…"

"Really?" the Major suddenly exclaimed, "I mean, we've seen such technology on that Goa'uld cargo-ship of us, but never on such a large scale!"

"Major, I'm sure you can take a look at it as soon as our time-travelers are back to the future and Apophis is defeated," General Hammond answered, "But right now, we've got some more important things to take care of. Colonel, first thing tomorrow morning, you're going to interrogate all eighteen time-travelers together with Doctor Jackson, starting with those 'Serpents'. I'd like to hear their point of view, and how it comes they're terrified of those boys. Meanwhile, Teal'c, Major, tomorrow morning, you're gonna make sure that the Asgard-ship is in fact completely cloaked, and continue the preparations that have to be made for Apophis' attack. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Dismissed."

* * *

"Tomorrow, 8:30?" 

"Sounds good to me. Level 21, right?"

"Level 21."


	10. Part IX

**Lost In Time**

_Part IX_

**_Present Day, 08:29AM_**

Jack rubbed his temples as he stepped into the elevator, pressing for 'level 28'. Ever since he got up this morning, he had a killer headache – though he had no idea how or why. Might have had something to do with the bizarre situation the SGC was in, but right now his first priority was some aspirin – and fast.

However, the Colonel's mood didn't get any better as the elevator shut down somewhere between level 21 and 22. Muttering a few profanities, Jack picked up the phone in the elevator. Unfortunately, the line was dead, so SG-1's team leader was about to escape through the hatch in the ceiling of the elevator, as he heard some voices above him.

"Damnit, Yuy – that was my _foot_!"

"Should've watched were you were going, then."

"_Me_?"

"This is the right level," Heero continued, ignoring Wu Fei. "You got that paperclip with you?"

"Yeah, it's right here – what the hell are you planning to do? Open a door on the 22nd level of a top secret facility with a _paperclip_?"

"Paperclips can do amazing things, you know," suddenly came a third voice – from within the elevator.

"Shit," Jack heard one of the two teenagers mutter, "Yuy, I thought you said the elevator was _empty_?"

"Apparently not."

Jack couldn't help but smile. _Oh, they're SO busted…_

* * *

Five minutes later, the two Gundam pilots were back in their quarters. Not very pleased.

At the same time, Jack was standing in his CO's office. Even less pleased.

"Colonel, how the hell did _that_ happen? I thought you'd stationed a couple of Special Forces at their quarters?"

"Yes, sir," O'Neill replied, "And I swear to God I don't know how they did it, but they managed to knock both men unconscious and enter the elevator shaft on level 11. They descended to level 21, where they were attempting to open the door with a… paperclip."

"A _paperclip_?" exclaimed the bald man from Texas, "Jack, you know I have the utmost confidence in you, but I just _can't _afford to let something like that happen again! I have my hands full keeping the NID away from this place at this very moment, I'm sure you realize that when our time-travelers escape their quarters again, I see no other way but to report it. And _then_ it's gonna be a hell of a lot harder to keep the NID away from them _or_ their 'Mobile Suits'."

"Yes, sir! I'll check on them every fifteen minutes myself."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Dismissed."

As the Colonel walked away from the General's office, he didn't feel any better than when he first stepped into the elevator that morning. Where was the aspirin when you needed it?

* * *

**_Present Day, 09:02AM_**

"Colonel!"

The man in question had already been on his way to his CO's office as he heard the not-so-pleased shout of General Hammond. And Jack knew why.

"Colonel, don't tell me those two young men escaped out of their quarters _again_?"

"Yes, sir – they did, unfortunately. Several Airmen caught them wandering around level 23."

"That's the second time this morning, Colonel! I hope I don't need to remind you what I told you last time?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Make SURE it doesn't happen again. The last thing I want, is to have two possibly hostile time-travelers on the loose, with the NID chasing 'em around."

"Yes, sir. I'll personally look after it that the guards will be doubled."

"Dismissed."

* * *

**_Present Day, 09:32AM_**

"Colonel!"

The man in question was yet again on his way to his CO's office as he heard the not-so-pleased shout of his superior officer for the third time that morning. And Jack knew damn well why.

"That's the third time in a row those young men escaped their quarters, Colonel! I don't know how they pull it off, but you assured me last time that you would double the guards?"

"Yes, sir, I did! Doubled the guards, but somehow they still managed to get through."

"And you have no idea how they do it?" the General asked incredulously.

"No, sir," Jack replied, "Not a clue."

"Colonel," Hammond sighed, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

* * *

**_Present Day, 10:04AM_**

"_Colonel_!"

Jack sighed as he entered his CO's office. He knew what was coming.

"Please don't tell me that our time-travelers have escaped their double-guarded quarters yet _again_?"

The Colonel in question sighed again. "I'm afraid so, General. This time, we caught 'em on level 25."

"Level twenty-_five_? Jack, I don't need to tell you, that if they get three levels below that…"

"Sir!" Major Carter suddenly said, seemingly out of nowhere – neither of the two men in Hammond's office had heard her entering the room, "I think I've found a pattern!"

"Please explain, Major," Hammond replied.

"Well, think about it, their first 'escape' was at 08:30, right?"

"And, Carter?"

"With their first escape, they only managed to reach level 21, however, thirty minutes later, they managed to reach level _22_. Yet another half an hour later…"

Hammond nodded, "I get it, Major. I'll have some Special Forces standing ready at level…"

"Twenty-six, sir."

"Right, twenty-six."

* * *

**_Present Day, 10:30AM_**

"COLONEL!"

"I know, I know," Jack replied, "_Yes_, they've escaped their quarters again, _no_, we didn't caught them on level 26… but on level 27."

"Twenty-_seven_?"

"That means they figured out we figured out their strategy…"

"Is that bad, Major?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir," the blonde woman replied, "It means we can't predict their next step anymore. They could show up anywhere – including level 28."

"Sir, if I may," Jack suddenly said, "I don't think increasing the number of the guards will do them any more good. They just… keep escaping, no matter how many guards or SF's in front of their door."

"Colonel, this is the final straw. Get those two young men out here, to the briefing room, _this_ instant. I wanna know what they're planning to do, why they want to do it, and how they managed to pull it off – even if that means I'll have to ask them myself! Is that clear, Colonel?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile _**

Daniel sighed. After Jack had announced he'd had to go to the bathroom – two hours ago – he hadn't returned. And now, Daniel had to perform the sixteen interrogations all by himself..

The first had told him nothing. Refused to open his mouth. For twenty minutes, Daniel had frantically tried to make him talk, but nothing had helped.

The second wasn't much of a talker either. Didn't say anything, except for 'Go to hell'.

The third had opened up a little, although he didn't say more than 'I'm not gonna tell you anything about those damn Gundams, 'cause they scare the shit out of me'.

The fourth had, once again, told him nothing. Just like the first, he'd refused to speak.

The fifth was, in comparison with the previous four, a gift. After he'd started talking, it seemed like he would never stop. Daniel suspected he was one of the rookies of the squadron.

He first started talking about his colleagues. About how his commander always neglected him, and about how he was forced to join 'Mariemeia's Army', because his brother had served someone called Treize, and his family more or less forced him into the Army.

And now, Daniel sighed. The guy had been talking non-stop the last twenty-five minutes, but not about something actually relevant. Sure, it was nice to know how great his family was, but that wasn't going to help anyone with the SGC's current situation.

"…so, five months after that, I…"

"Look," Daniel interrupted, "I hate to do this, but can't you tell me anything about how you got here? And what about those 'Gundams'?"

"Oh," the soldier slightly hesitated, "I'm not sure if…"

"It's okay to talk to me," the archeologist reassured him, "Go ahead."

"Well, I first saw a Gundam on TV, last year. By then, the Alliance was still pretty much ruling all of Earth and the Colonies…"

* * *

**_Present Day, 10:46AM_**

"Colonel," General Hammond said to his 2IC, "You have any idea where Dr Jackson is?"

"Well, sir," Jack replied, "Last time I saw him, he was still interrogating those… Serpent soldiers, General."

The bald man from Texas nodded. "Then I guess we'd better start without…"

"General!" suddenly said the archeologist, running towards them, "I have to talk to you."

"Go ahead, son," Hammond replied.

"Well, ehh…" Daniel said, and looked at the two Gundam pilots, sitting side by side in the briefing room, "Maybe we could talk in private? Jack, you might want to hear this too."

"Sure, why not," the Colonel replied.

"What's this all about?" the General asked, as soon as Jack had closed the door to Hammond's office. "I assume it's important enough to interrupt our interrogation of the two pilots?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you, sir," Daniel replied, "One of those soldiers from Mariemeia's army said that the two pilots currently sitting in your briefing room are two out of five highly skilled and dangerous members of some sort of suicide squad, terrorizing the surface of the Earth in the future…"


	11. Part X

**Lost In Time**

_Part X_

_**December 27, AC196**_

"Soooo… what's going on? Anyone _care_ to explain why not just _me_, but Trowa and Quatre as well, are summoned to the Preventer's Headquarters, while we're taking our well-earned _vacation_?"

Lady Une sighed. It had been a hell to _get_ Maxwell to the Preventer's HQ in the first place, let alone trying to convince him to _stay_. "Maxwell – sit down and listen. As I was telling Mr. Winner and Mr. Barton, just a few seconds before you 'entered' my office, we have a very delicate situation on our hands."

"Oh yeah?" the braided pilot replied, "How's that?"

"Yuy and Chang have disappeared."

"_Disappeared_?"

"As well as an entire squadron of enemy suits."

"_Disappeared_?"

"From their last known location, we confiscated a odd looking device."

"_Disappeared_?"

"Unfortunately, it's power source seems to be completely dry."

"_Disappeared_?"

"Maxwell – will you cut that out?" Une said irritated, "What we want you three to do, is to find out _what_ exactly the device did, causing eighteen mobile suits to disappear – _how_ it did it – _where _Yuy, Chang and the squadron of Serpents' are and _how_ we get them back."

"And what's in it for us?" Duo asked.

"You get Yuy and Chang back."

"Yay," 02 replied sarcastically, "That's _just_ what I wanted to hear."

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"So," Jack said sarcastically, "What's this all about?"

"Yes, Doctor Jackson," the General agreed, "I'd like to know that as well. What do you mean, 'suicide squad'. And terrorists? I don't really see how…"

"No offense, sir, but looks can be deceiving. As we've experienced first-hand before," Daniel countered, "Let me tell you what the guy told me…

"In the future, mankind lives not only on Earth, but also on man-made colonies, circling in orbit around the planet. At first, the colonies and Earth co-existed in peace… but a couple of years later, they couldn't or wouldn't live together anymore. Then came the 'United Earth Sphere Alliance', originally created to establish peace between the colonies and Earth, but the organization soon turned into a dictatorial military installation, gaining control over the Earth and its colonies in the name of justice and peace.

"Of course, the colonies wouldn't except that, but knowing better than to oppose a military organization, they tried to solve their disputes through negotiating. One man, called _Heero Yuy_…"

"Hey, that sounds familiar," said a not-so-happy Jack, "Wonder where I heard that name before…"

"…tried to demilitarize the colonies, and came quite far," Daniel continued, "But he was shot before he could ever achieve his goal. As a result of his death, the colonies were thrown into chaos, and the United Earth Sphere Alliance's grasp on Earth and the colonies tightened. By that time, they had also started developing Mobile Suits, not particularly the ones we've seen, but apparently some kind of proto-type.

"However, after a couple of years, some rogue scientists from the proto-type-project turned to the 'other side', and started developing their own Mobile Suits. With five rogue scientists and five colony clusters, you can guess how many Suits were made…"

"Let me guess, five?"

"Very good, Jack. Now, these scientists were originally hired by an organization called 'Barton Foundation', but went their own way as soon as they heard what the Foundation's intentions were."

"Which was…?" General Hammond inquired.

"Dropping a colony on Earth's surface."

Jack felt his jaw hit the floor. "You're kidding me."

"That's not all," Daniel soon continued, "Their plan was, that when the world was in chaos, five advanced Mobile Suits would be send to Earth to seize control of the situation. Or at least, control what was _left_ of Earth."

"Of course," Hammond stated, "Earth would practically become uninhabitable and the people who lived through the disaster would have no other choice than to move to the colonies."

"That's right," the archeologist continued, "So, in a way, we should be thankful to those five scientists. On the other hand…"

"Don't tell me there's _more_ bad news?" Jack moaned, "I think I had my share already."

"Oh, but I'm not even _near_ finishing this story," Daniel replied, "So – the five scientists all chose to ignore the Foundation's plan, and launched their own, which was simple: send the five Mobile Suits to Earth, and wage a guerilla war against anything related to the United Earth Sphere Alliance, particularly a branch of the organization called 'OZ'. And that's where are two friends, currently sitting in the briefing room come in.

"The five Mobile Suits the five scientists developed are among the most advanced ever made in human history… or human future, to us. The five pilots are rumored to be among the most deadly and self-destructive on both the planet and the colonies."

"And two of them are sitting in _our_ briefing room?"

Daniel stared at General Hammond for a moment. "Well, yes, that was what I was saying."

"And you're still not finished?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Very funny," his teammate bit back, "Anyway, after they're send to Earth, they fight the war against OZ, but after a couple of months, yet another organization appears – this one secretly funded by the Barton Foundation – with just one demand: independence of the colonies, or…"

"They'll drop a colony on Earth's surface," Jack answered.

"That's right. So, OZ – who had by then seized control of the Alliance – launches a counterattack, but the war is eventually ended by the 'advanced Mobile Suits', or Gundams, as their mothership collides with that of the colony rebels, and they destroy most of the rebels' enemy Mobile Suits."

"So, again we actually should be thankful for having them around?" Jack inquired, not really sure whether to trust these Gundams or not.

"That depends on how you look at it, I guess," the archeologist replied honestly, "I mean, sure, they ended a big war, but then again – they started one as well, and might I remind you – one that took far more lives than the one between the colony rebels and OZ ever did."

General Hammond shook his head. "This situation is getting more and more complicated, Dr. Jackson. What the hell do you want me to do?"

"Frankly, General, I have no idea. The best thing would be to send them, and preferably their Mobile Suits as well, back to the future – but if that doesn't work…"

"That might not be our only problem," a new voice suddenly came.

The three men turned to the new arrival standing in the doorway to Hammond's office.

"How's that, Major?" the General inquired.

From behind her back she revealed a newspaper. "Has any of you read this morning's newspaper yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well, General," the Major continued, "I think it'd be best if you'd take a look at it yourself…"

With a bad feeling in his stomach, Hammond accepted the newspaper, and his face turned pale white as soon as he saw the frontline of the Colorado Springs Courier:

_ALIENS AMONG US _

_What the government didn't want us to know: _

**Exclusive inside source reveals secrets held by the US government.**

**Also, see page 6: Extra-terrestrials at our planet this very moment. **


	12. Part XI

**Lost In Time**

(Mostly SG-1 right now – but don't worry, I'll make up for that. Slight spoilers for SG-1 episodes_ 1969_, _2010_ and_ Sight Unseen_. If you haven't seen _Sight Unseen_, I recommend reading the short synopsis first, a little prior knowledge is required before reading this chapter.)

**SPOILER: **For those who haven't seen Sight Unseen, it's an episode in which a device makes everyone in the area see 'bugs' from another dimension (like: they are there, but they're not really there, so you can't do anything about them); something that causes major panic in Colorado Springs. The situation is quickly dealt with, however, one man manages to get past the quarantine borders: Vernon Sharpe. Jack saves the day by telling him a half-truth cover story and passes the 'cure'.

_Part XI_

_**Present Day**_

Major-General George Hammond wasn't happy.

Not at all.

In his forty-two years in service of the United States Air Force, he had seen his share of ugly things. Hell, he had even _done_ his share of ugly things. But nothing – _nothing_ he'd ever witnessed could compare to this.

George had seen the Middle-East, the South-East, the Far-East, the East-East; parts of Africa, parts of Europa, parts of South-America. He'd seen almost the entire world. He thought he'd seen it all, had been planning his retirement.

Fortunately, the powers that were thought otherwise, and sent George on – what he thought would be – his very last assignment for the Air Force. He was wrong. Guarding some circle-shaped object wasn't the very least of his problems. The aliens that came through and rampaged _his_ facility were.

_Those were the times_, George thought, as he reminisced the early years of the Stargate-program. Life had been relatively easily. SG-teams went and came back, exploring planets – boldly going where no man had ever been before. Sure, they occasionally brought back some weird _gizmo_ that would nearly destroy the entire base, or a strange virus that would wipe out every single employee inside the mountain – but still.

These were different times. First contact had been made – several times actually – alliances had been established, enemies had been pissed off. Traveling to other planets had changed into traveling to other galaxies. To other dimensions. And worse: through time.

It wasn't the fact that it happened, it was just the fact that it was – _traveling through time_. It shouldn't even be possible in the first place! There was the time (Oh, how he hated that word) that SG-1 only traveled back to 1969. Sure, he could deal with that. He'd even witnessed it. Then, there was that weird note, with the Colonel's blood and handwriting on it – no problem.

The fact was, that – at this very moment – eighteen real-life time-travelers were inhabiting _his_ facility. And it was then, that George realized he hadn't seen it all. Not yet, anyway.

However, there were far worse problems to deal with than just his inner struggles. For example, how to get the damn time-travelers back to their time. Oh, and how to shield off Apophis' attack; estimated time of arrival: too damn soon. And that wasn't all: how to cover up the story that was all over Colorado Springs – and would soon be all over the US…

ALIENS AMONG US

* * *

"Major," he started, "Please tell me – you've got any idea how to cover a story _this_ size up? And any theories on how it came out in the first place?" 

"Well – for your first question, sir," the blonde Air Force officer replied, "I don't know. Yet. And as for the latter… well, one of the names stated in the article, I mean – one of the persons being interviewed, was Budd P."

"_Budd P._" Jack said sarcastically, "How creative. Gotta be some sort of genius."

"Actually, he's an astronaut," Carter answered, "Lieutenant Budd Philips. One of the three astronauts of the NASA shuttle Challenger III…"

"Challenger III?" Hammond inquired, "Isn't that the shuttle-"

"Yes, sir," the Major confirmed, "That's the exact same shuttle that spotted the _Falcon_ – or Gundam – in the first place. _And_ it's the shuttle that took photos of the thing. My guess is that they didn't relay them just to us, but to the Colorado Springs Courier as well."

"Without any authorization from NASA?" Jack asked, "That's a little hard to believe, isn't it, Major?"

"Yeah, well – I don't know exactly how they did it either, sir. Fact is, they _did_ it and we can't change anything about it. The only thing we can do right now, is change the outcome of this… situation."

"And that's exactly what we're going to do, Major," the General ordered, "Colonel – you and Teal'c continue working on some sort of strategy in case Apophis' decides to launch his attack. Doctor Jackson, you finish those interrogations and after you're done, you can help the Major here with thinking up something _damn_ convincing for covering up the story in this morning's newspaper…"

"Sir?"

"Yes, Major?"

Carter slightly hesitated. "Well – I wasn't finished yet…"

"Please," Hammond sighed, "Don't tell me it's worse than-"

"I think it is," Sam confirmed what the General didn't want to hear, "We may have a mole in our midst."

* * *

It had become a commodity over the years. Anyone who lived in Colorado Springs, was getting used to weird things happening at Cheyenne Mountain, and anywhere in the vicinity of that same military complex. No one actually _knew_ what was going on there, but there were rumors. 

Of course, when there's curiosity, there were rumors. And boy – people were curious indeed. Certainly after this morning's edition of the Colorado Springs Courier. The newspaper that was read between a cup of coffee and a croissant. The newspaper that was read in the early morning traffic jam. The newspaper that was read by many people. A lot of people, indeed.

However, the Courier wasn't exactly a sensational newspaper. It was more of a… _quality_ newspaper. It rarely contained any gossips or unconfirmed rumors. That was, until this morning.

Or was it?

Many Colorado Springs inhabitants began to doubt. Some thought it was nonsense, others didn't know _what_ to think. And even worse: most of the people believed it to be true. Which it of course was – but they couldn't possibly know that for sure, other than to rely on their 'quality newspaper'.

However, Vernon Sharpe – proud owner of one of the local fuel stations – thought otherwise. Ever since he encountered the aliens a couple of months ago, he'd always known they'd come back some day. The proof being this morning's edition of the Courier.

Admittedly, the aliens from the pictures in the paper looked a little different than the ones he'd encountered – but after all: bugs or no bugs, aliens they were still. Checking his watch, and seeing there were no customers, he decided to call it a day. Grabbing his keys and his cellphone, he made his way to his car and drove towards the one place the source of this mystery could be:

Cheyenne Mountain

* * *

"A _mole_?" General Hammond now nearly yelled, and Carter quickly closed the door to his office – which had been open the whole time. 

"Yes, sir," the Major confirmed, and handed him 'the' newspaper, "Read this."

" '_…not only do we have eye-witness reports on the alien(s) entering our atmosphere, we also received information from a reliable source within the military. Turn to page six ("EXTRA-TERRESTRIALS AT OUR PLANET THIS VERY MOMENT") to find out more about the story the US Government has been trying to hide from us – for quite some time now.' _" Hammond followed the instructions and turned to page six, only to find some disturbing images. "Damnit, Major. This isn't just some blurry picture – this is a full size poster of the damn thing entering our atmosphere!"

"I know, sir," Carter sighed, "The article is even worse."

George skimmed through pages six and seven. " 'Government cover-up… going on for years… planet in jeopardy… alien contact… several times…'. This sounds an awful lot like someone from the NID would leak, Major – not someone from inside this base!"

"Well, yes, I concur, sir," she replied, "But later on in the article, they go in full detail about how '_brave Americans continuously put their life at stake to save this planet from extra-terrestrial threats_', and somehow that doesn't strike me as something the NID would say. Granted, the first few paragraphs aren't all that flattering, but the entire article doesn't necessarily has to based on information from one and the same person…"

"So, Carter, you are saying there are _multiple_ moles?" Jack now interrupted, "I hate to say it, but isn't that a little… far-fetched? It might as well be some civilians we encountered over the years, leaking information to the media."

"Colonel, those people have put their very own signature under the non-disclosure agreement! Surely they know what they're risking when they hand out information like that?"

"True, General," Jack answered, "But even _that_ has its price. I mean, wouldn't you like to receive a hell of a lot of money if you knew a respected newspaper was going to publish an article – or in this case, a full report – on the thing you promised not to talk about, something the government couldn't possibly credibly deny if it were to be revealed?"

"Come again, Colonel?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm just saying – with the right amount of money, people are willing to do a lot of crazy stuff."

"Well," the General continued, "In theory it sounds nice, but do we even have a single clue who we're talking about here?"

"Not really, sir."

"Well, then – get on it!"


	13. Part XII

**Lost In Time**

_Part XII_

_**December 28, AC196**_

"What the hell is _that_?" Duo exclaimed, staring at the alien-shaped object currently on the desk in front of him.

Quatre frowned as he closely examined the object. "I was told by Lady Une that _this_ was the object that caused the disappearance of all those Mobile Suits."

"Sure doesn't look like something that would cause a lot of problems."

The pilot of Zero Four glanced back at the object, and couldn't help but agree with Duo on this. Its rectangular shape wasn't the least intimidating and its size wasn't exactly impressive either: a mere twenty-five inches in width and forty inches in length didn't seem like the kind of size that would be the cause of the recent 'events'. Certainly not if you compared it with the size of a Gundam.

"Never judge a book by it's cover."

Deathscythe's pilot scowled at Trowa. "Well, _thank you_ for those wise words, Master Yoda, but I'd figured that one out myself already. Now, the words I would really appreciate-"

"Duo, please," Quatre pleaded. "Now's not the time. And by the way, Trowa's right, size _does_ matter in this case. Who knows what it might do if activated?"

"I don't know, say – vaporise eighteen Mobile Suits in less than one day?"

Sandrock's pilot sighed. You just couldn't win a argument with Duo Maxwell. "Not if it's power source is depleted, like Lady Une indicated earlier."

"So?" Zero Two retorted. "Can't we just refill the damn thing and get it on with?"

Quatre sighed again. "It's not that easy, unfortunately-"

"If you two would stop bickering," Trowa suddenly interrupted, "-maybe you would notice that it might be less difficult than we originally thought."

"Oh yeah?" Duo replied sarcastically. "How's that?"

"I think it draws it power from a fusion reactor, such as the one installed in-"

"... every Gundam," Quatre breathlessly replied.

"But Lady Une said it ran out of _fuel_, right?" Duo inquired. "That doesn't make any sense... why would it run out of fuel if it doens't run on fuel in the first place?"

* * *

**_Present Day _**

Stargate Command, hidden deep in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain – situated in the middle of Colorado Springs – had never, in its previous years of existence, seen so much visitors as today. Although it was mostly NORAD that suffered most of the consequences brought forth by the incriminating article published earlier that day, most of the SGC-personnel were _edgy_. And worse.

"NO! I _refuse_ to be put on hold any longer!" Major-General Hammond shouted, his face nearly as red as the phone he was holding in his right hand. "Give me the president _NOW_!"

'_One moment, please...'_

General Hammond sighed. This was the ninth time he'd been told to wait _another moment_... and he still hadn't talked to the President yet.

'_I'm putting you through right now, sir.'_

"Thank you," Hammond replied. _At last!_

There was a click, and the General was entertained with some classical music (he thought it was Beethoven) for a couple of seconds, when suddenly a familiar voice came through.

"George, how nice hearing from you again! How are things down there in the Springs?"

The General sighed again. "I'm afraid things aren't going so well today, Mr. President. I don't know if you've heard it already, but after this morning's _Colorado Springs Courier_..."

* * *

Two levels above, three hours later, the situation hadn't improved much. 

"No! NO! Don't touch that!" Sam Carter yelled to one of the Marines who'd been sent by the Pentagon as 'reinforcements' to contain the crisis situation - that was quickly escalating. Rumor was that no less than fivehundred inhabitants of the Springs had already assembled at the gate to Cheyenne Mountain, looking for official confirmation from the military. (Why the Marine was twenty-six levels underground instead of aiding his collegues at the surface, Sam didn't know)

"Sorry, ma'am," the man quickly apologised, as he put a strange looking object back on a shelve in the Major's laboratory, where it belonged.

"It's alright," Sam sighed, trying to focus on her work, but lacking the encouragement to do anything at all. "Guess we're all a little on edge lately."

"Yeah," the Marine confirmed. "Certainly after this morning's newspaper – I mean, what a rush! I never would've guessed something big like this had been covered up by the government. I mean, I knew _something-_"

"Wait a minute," Sam looked up from her work. "That's it! I've got it!"

"Huh?" the Marine looked more than a little confused, while the Air Force officer rushed past him, towards the elevators, and yelled after her: "What's it? What did you get?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel and Teal'c were having a field day with keeping all sixteen Serpent soldiers confined to their quarters. 

"What's going on?" one of the soldiers asked.

"What's all that fuzz about?" another one added.

The archeologist sighed. "Apparently, a local newspaper revealed classified information about this base and a couple of pictures of your friend's entry into Earth's atmosphere. So, so far nothing for _you_ to worry about..."

"And what about our suits?" yelled yet another soldier.

This time it was Teal'c who answered. "I am confident your _Mobile Suits_ are as safe as they can be. General Hammond has sent as many reinforcements to the woods as he can spare at this moment."

"He'd better," the Yellow Squadron commander muttered. "He'd better..."

* * *

"Major!" Jack O'Neill exclaimed, as a certain blond scientist almost knocked him down on the way to the General's office. "Calm down! At this speed, you'll get a heart attack sooner or later." 

"Sorry, sir," Carter apologised. "But I think I've found a way to get us out of this mess."

"What?" the Colonel replied with a hint of sarcasm. "You found a way to a – send eighteen _Mobile Suits_ back to their rightful time, b – come up with a credible cover story for this leak of gigantic proportions, c – found the damn mole who gave away classified information in the first place and d – discovered how to defend ourselves from Apophis' imminent surprise attack?"

"Just B," the Major answered with a grin. "Give me enough time though, and I might find an answer to the other three problems as well."

"Well then – lead the way, Major," Jack said, as he gestured towards the General's office.

* * *

The Briefing Room however, was unusually quiet. The two Gundam pilots that were to be interrogated by the General himself, were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Damnit, Yuy," Wu Fei muttered as they were – once again – climbing up the elevator shaft. "Are you _sure_ about this?" 

Heero only grunted an affirmative 'Hn' as he passed the _Level 21_, painted on the wall. To be honest, he wasn't really sure about _anything_ at the moment, but sitting in that damned briefing room while the rest of the base was in a chaos (and that was an understatement), didn't exactly look like the brightest thing to do.

Of course, climbing up an elevator shaft of a top-secret facility, maybe wasn't such a bright thing to do either – but hey, he didn't hear anyone complain (except for Wu Fei).

As the elevator was suddenly activated, both Gundam pilots pressed themselves against the wall to let the elevator slide by, but unfortunately the thing had to make a stop at the twenty-first floor (_Figures_, Heero thought) – and as such, the two pilots overheard a conversation they probably weren't meant to overhear.

"...don't know what to do with those Mobile Suits in the forest. _Plus_, our buddies in the Briefing Room!"

"Yeah, I thought about that too, but-"

Zero's pilot could clearly distinguish two different voices: that of the grey-haired Colonel and the blonde Major who'd interrogated him earlier that day. They were about to exit the elevator when a third voice joined them. That of the General.

"I'm afraid that's out of our hands at the moment, Colonel."

"General – we were just looking for you!"

"As I was looking for you two, Colonel, Major," Hammond replied. "I just got off the phone with the President, and I've got some bad news. After a meeting with the Joints Chiefs of Staff, they've decided to order the immediate destruction of the eigtheen Mobile Suits..."

* * *

_**December 28, AC196 **_

"So, what you're saying is," the Deathscythe pilot tried to comprehense Quatre's explanation. "That it just needs to be _recharged_? Like some kind of battery?"

Quatre shrugged. "Essentially, yes. I think it was designed to last only, like, fifteen to twenty times – depending on what it does, of course. That's probably why it not only 'vaporised' Heero and Wu Fei, but the entire squadron of Barton Foundation suits as well, before 'running out of fuel'."

Duo contemplated this for a moment. "Alright, next question. _What_ does it do? I mean, a small thing like that couldn't possibly _wipe_ _out_ two Gundams and sixteen Serpent suits!"

"To be honest – I have no idea. But what's more, why would a device like that be installed in a Gundam? Both Altron and Wing Zero wouldn't really _need_ it, right?" the blonde pilot added.

"And if the device does indeed draw its power from a Gundam fusion reacter," Trowa interrupted, "Wouldn't it make sense that a device like this would be installed in _every_ Gundam?"

Sandrock's pilot looked up. "I guess it would... but _I_ built Wing Zero using the Winner resources in the first place. I would certainly remember if something like this was on the blueprints!"

"Then there's only one viable explanation left, right?" Duo suddenly looked worried. "It had to Wu Fei's."

"It's all nice and well to know who was responsible for this mess in the first place," Trowa replied. "But that's not getting us anywhere. We need to _know _what the thing does."

As Trowa finished his phrase, the three pilots suddenly looked at eachother in realization. In order to find out what the device did, there was only one thing to do...


End file.
